Reinforcement devices such as crash boxes or shock absorbers are implemented in automobiles and other vehicles to absorb an impact during an accident and prevent or reduce damage to the vehicle. Crash boxes are generally deigned to absorb energy of the initial impact and reduce transmitted force. Typical crash boxes are tubes with undulations which may have a honeycomb structure.
It is a challenge to produce sufficiently strong yet lightweight crash boxes or other reinforcement devices efficiently. It would be attractive to have an efficient production method for a crash box or another reinforcement device which would be sufficiently strong to resist deformation, thus preventing damage to various parts of vehicles such as engine compartments and passenger cabins, while being lightweight as not to add additional weight to the vehicle. Further, it would be desirable to have a method for producing such reinforcing devices under normal production conditions, for example, while achieving fast cooling time and typical cycle time during an injection molding process.